


Senior Year of High School

by StewieGriffinFan1999



Category: Nicky Ricky Dicky & Dawn (TV), Stuck in the Middle (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 42
Words: 9,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan1999/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan1999
Summary: When senior year comes things go wild.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am going into my senior year so it'll be apropriate time

"Ugh senior year next stop college this is stupid," Dawn said with annoyance. Harley said, "But look on the bright side, we're almost done with high school." Dawn smiled, "That's true we graduate, go to college, get married, have kids, they start school, go to college, get married, have kids, we become grandparents, we die old together." Harley put a hand on Dawn's shoulder, "This is why I love you, you're focused on our future more than the now." Ethan said, "Dude, this school year years going to be lit." 

Harley looked at her schedule:  
1\. Science- Davis, Mark  
2\. Math- Webster, Sandy  
4\. Spanish, Grifith, Helga  
3\. PE- Marcus, Hilliary  
5\. Social Studies- Sandford, Dave  
6\. Cooking- Miller, Gary  
7\. English- Griffin, Ben  
8\. Free Period

Dawn looked at hers  
1\. Science- Davis, Mark  
2\. Math- Webster, Sandy  
3\. PE- Marcus, Hilliary  
4\. Spanish- Grifith, Helga  
5\. Social Studies- Sandford, Dave  
6\. Cooking- Miller, Gary  
7\. English- Griffin, Ben  
8\. Free Period

Ricky looked at his  
1\. Social Studies- Sandford, Dave  
2\. English- Griffin, Ben  
3\. Cooking- Miller, Gary  
4\. Spanish- Grifith, Helga  
5\. Free Period  
6\. PE- Fraiser, Alec  
7\. Math- Webster, Sandy  
8\. Science- Parker, Mandy  
Ethan and the others have the same classes except Spanish as Ricky


	2. Chapter 2

In Spanish class when the teacher stood up the roster came around, "Dawn Harper, Harley Diaz table 9......... Ricky Harper table 1. Now talk to yourselves for 20 minutes, I got to smoke and call my parole officer." Ricky said, "This is nice." Harley said, the fact 'm banging your sister." Ricky said, "No we're alone for 20 minutes."All of us so Frank put the stove on." Dawn and Harley started making out in the corner. Ricky said something stupid


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn had weird thoughts about Spanish, "She really is a criminally teacher on parole." Harley smiled, "Even though that's fucking nonsense it's believable it just is so weird." Ricky laughed, "Guys teacher coming back." Everybody sat in their seats. Grifith said, "Anyway class dismissed for today early only."


	4. Chapter 4

That day at lunch Dawn passed out on the table. Harley said, "You wake up." Dawn said, "I'm a queen." Ricky said, "What?" Harley said, "Come on wake up." Dawn said, "Where am I?" Ricky said, "School." Dawn said, "Oh yeah don't go off like a psycho." Harley said, "What do u mean?" Dawn started thinking, "You know people go psycho." Harley said, "Really?"


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn couldn't stay awake even when she tried everything. Ricky saw Dawn trying to fall asleep in the middle of the hall. He said, "Sister wake the hell up." Harley said, "I tried that she is so................... holding on she is waking up." Dawn opened her eyes, "What happened." Harley said, "You fell asleep and it was kinda hot." Dawn looked confused, "I understand what you're saying but why did I fall asleep." Harley shrugged, "I don't know." Dawn sat on the bench, "You know when I heard about the sleep effect going on in all of Colorado for high school students, I didn't expect this." Dawn cocked her head, "Sleep Effect the fuck is that?" Ricky showed up, "It comes from a shot and 1 in 4 people get infected with it." Dawn said, "Are you fucking kidding me, I gotta go." Harley said, "Well see you in class." Dawn walked off. Ricky said, "Damn you really love her." Harley nodded, "You know it."


	6. Chapter 6

After a week Griffith was fired and Mrs. Nelson took the place for her final year of teaching, Nelson was a nice teacher she really cared for the students. When class started she said, "Good Day class my name is Mrs. Nelson, Ms. Griffith got fired and arrested so I am taking over I had most of you last year anywho let's begin." Harley whispered, "Dawn I'll call you tonight and we can talk about whatever you want to." Ms. Nelson handed out the books, "Here are all you guy's Spanish workbook that just came in." Harley read, "Español avanzado para el 12º grado." Ms. Nelson smiled, "Muy Bien Sra. Diaz, Ahora clase Cada día que Vamos a divertirnos y trabajar al Mismo Tiempo, algo de él será Duro Pero ésa es la Mejor Manera de Aprender toma él de la campana del chapucero aquí." Dawn asked, "If I take ice does it melt?" Nelson sighed, "Oh yeah Sra. Harper He olvidado que no sabes español que bien." Harley said, "La Voy an enseñar en español." Nelson nodded, "Ok tu eres su tutor." Dawn looked at Harley and mouthed, "I still suck at Spanish." Harley set a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, "That's why I'll help you."


	7. Chapter 7

Dawn knew Spanish wasn't her strongest, but with Harley's help, she'll do fine. Harley smiled, "Ok let's start so for the Spanish term of Let the Nightglow like a wonderful feeling is Deje que el Nightglow Como un sentimiento Maravilloso." Dawn said, "Ok." Harley said, "Next is what the fuck is this? Come on in and have some dinner we are serving brains in Spanish is Ven y Cena, servimos cerebros." Dawn raised her eyebrows, "Let me see the next one, "La música del xilófono es tan mala que me hace querer vomitar", dijo Sam." Harley nodded, "Good thing I am helping you." Dawn said, "I understand not, Can a fish fly because I saw a movie where it did and it was the dumbest thing ever is ¿Puede un pez volar Porque vi una película donde lo hizo y fue la Cosa más tonta que he visto." Harley said, "Looks like you still need work I'll be by tomorrow to tutor you more."


	8. Chapter 8

Harley said, "Dawn you need to see your brother flirt with this girl and there are Ethan and Mae, wow 4 weeks and counting." Dawn said, "4 weeks, we've been together for a few years at least." Harley said, "Ok Dicky is asking out a cheerleader, who I believe is a total lesbo." Dawn said, "And here comes the captain of the volleyball team, stopping him and kisses her girlfriend I knew they were dating and he got rejected. Now he is asking out Patricia Johnson who is his type smart+dumb=perfect and he got a date for the fall dance." Harley smirked, "Which reminds me...." Dawn said, "You already know my answer." Harley said, "Oh Ricky is asking out the 2nd smartest girl in school Denise Wilson and he got a date. Now the devil himself Nicky he really wants no girlfriend or even boyfriend?" Dawn said, "He even said he'll die alone." Harley nodded, "True." Dawn opened her locker, "You know that since we got these like phone keys life's been easy." Harley said, "Well I have to say this, I heard that this dance thing is gonna have a great theme." Dawn smiled, "I hope so."


	9. Chapter 9

Dawn stood up and said, "This is fucking ridiculous." Harley said, "Come on we have to get this assignment done." Dawn sat down and breathed, "Ok." Harley smiled, "I knew you'd change your mind." Dawn said, "Yeah cause I don't understand." Harley took Dawn's hand, "I'm here it'll be ok." Dawn giggled, "Alright." Harley said, "When Toby walked to school he had what in his pocket?" Dawn said, "Dice?" Harley said, "No translator was the answer."


	10. Chapter 10

Dawn frowned at her test results, "Harley am I dumb?" Harley examined it, "Well you got a 50% and that's an C and no you aren't you still need some improvement, my love." Dawn crossed her arms, "Well you do need to teach me the romance in Spanish." Harley said, "Ok then, I will teach you it then." Dawn smiled, "I can finally......" Harley said in a flirty tone, "Shut up."


	11. Chapter 11

Dawn was freaking out, "I don't know should I?" Harley smiled, "You should go out there and try out for the cheerleading captain. Look, babe, I got faith in you." Dawn said, "I guess you're right." Mai said, "Go on and make the team, Harley is Ethan that weird?" Harley said, "Oh yes he is, Dawn just go out there and it's your time to try out." Harley kissed Dawn's cheek, "It's time." Dawn nodded and walked to the table, "Ok I'm nervous and I am so Dawn, I am doing a Wick of Leaves of the song routine." The cheer captain said, "Well start." Dawn nodded, "Ok hit the music." She tried to dance and the captain said, "Ok Harper you're in cause you tried and that's all that matters." Harley said, "Well." Dawn said, "I'm a cheerleader." Harley smiled, "See told you stuff works out."


	12. Chapter 12

Dawn walked into class limping, "Ok I have to sit out till I heal." Harley said, "I tried to warn you if you fell you would sprain your ankle." Ricky said, "Why did this happen, Harley, you weren't in that routine. So she just fell because she wasn't steady." Harley nodded, "Dawn I love you, but you need to be careful." Dawn smiled and spoke softly, "Ok, I'll do my best when I heal." Harley took Dawn's hand and kissed it, "Hopefully." Dawn rested her head on Harley's shoulder, "Harley I think my ankle will be better in two weeks and I will not volunteer to do that routine again." Harley said, "Well heal up and enjoy sitting on the bench which you probably won't but you'll be ok." Dawn sighed, "Yeah."


	13. Chapter 13

Mrs. Nelson smiled, "OK class this Friday is your official test the last one was a pre-test and yeah." Dawn turned and looked at Harley, "Ok that's a good thing." Mrs. Nelson said, "You are being tested over section 1 and you got a good amount of time to study." Harley said, "I'll stop by tonight so we can study." Dawn smiled, "Sounds great I need to be better in that language." Harley nodded, "Yeah you do." Ricky said, "Ok I don't know why she thinks we work well together with the 3 of us." Dawn said, "I don't know why the board says that." Harley looked at the board, "It says nothing." Dawn giggled.


	14. Chapter 14

Harley said, "OK let's start with this one, In the woods, there is an abandoned house that is broken down and it hasn't been used in years, now what is that in Spanish?" Dawn took a breath, "En el bosque, hay una casa abandonada que se descompone y no se ha utilizado en años?" Harley smiled, "Woa how did you?" Dawn said, "Look I got Cs all 4 years of Spanish even before we met. So I'm trying." Harley sighed, "I think I'm rubbing this Spanish off of you to make you better. Here's a good one I love you." Dawn said, "That in Spanish is te amo wait is that in the book or are you just saying that." Harley muttered, "Shut up." Dawn said, "Cállate?" Harley sighed, "Ok back to this supercapacitors." Dawn said, "supercondensadores?" Harley frowned, "This will be our last one ok? Stupid Idiot now what is that in Spanish." Dawn said, "estúpido idiota." Harley nodded, "Great we'll do more same time tomorrow." Harley left. Ricky said, "So how is this Spanish tutoring from your girlfriend going." Dawn stood up, "Cierra la puta Boca, idiota estúpido." Dicky said, "Yo what's up with her?" Ricky said, "Shut up."


	15. Chapter 15

Dawn sat on the bench, "I think if I do good on Friday....." Harley said, "What?" Dawn pointed at the object. Harley smiled, "Come on the football game float.... joder?" Dawn said, "Ok then why is that float of our mascot so bad looking?" Harley said, "Ok then after the game we continue our little tutoring sessions till you're ready." Dawn smiled, "So what is it this time?" Harley said, "Section 1.3 tonight." Dawn nodded, "OK." Harley took Dawn's hand, "We have at least til Friday."


	16. Chapter 16

Harley took Dawn's hand, "Ok today we're going over these Spanish words, you can translate ok babe?" Dawn nodded, "I'm ready." Harley started, "Jeans are one of the greatest fashion since they were created." Dawn said, "I got this is it, Los jeans son una de las mejores moda desde que fueron creados." Harley smiled, "Esa es mi chica, anyway our next one is We all make flaws in life because without them who are we?" Dawn said, "Todos cometemos fallas en la vida porque sin ellos quienes somos." Harley took time to look at the next phrase, "I'm sorry but I'm.... next, I really care about you cause I'll love you forever and never leave you now what is that in Spanish." Dawn said, "Realmente me preocupo porque te amaré por siempre y nunca te dejaré." Harley nodded, "Our final one for today is this If the train on station A leaves at a certain time and the train at station Z doesn't leave what happened to the train?" Dawn said, "Hold on this is a math problem now you are tutoring me in math? Harley muttered, "Dawn just fucking say it in Spanish, I swear to god." Dawn said, "Si el tren en la estación A sale en un momento determinado y el tren en la estación Z no deja lo que le sucedió al tren?" Harley said, "Ok so same time tomorrow ok?" Dawn nodded, "OK, can you call me tonight." Harley kissed Dawn's cheek, "Of course, love you." With that Harley left.


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm guessing this test will be good for me since I got a little better at Spanish," Dawn said. Harley shook her head, "I know it would because I've been helping you." Dawn smiled, "At least we could do some quick practice." Harley said, "What's pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis in Spanish." Dawn said, "What the hell does that even mean?" Harley sighed, "Look, babe, how would I even know? Just say it." Dawn said, "pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis?" Harley frowned, "Why did I even give you that one?" Dawn said, "Ok once we do this test we got practice after school." Harley sighed, "Look we got 2 minutes before the test and now we get to talk about something important, have you been feeling ok lately you've been acting weird for a week tell me what's wrong." Dawn said, "Call me tonight and I'll tell you." Harley said, "Ok."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy with other fanfic, anywho on with chapter 18

"No, you don't understand this shit what I'm saying bro," Ricky said frowning. Dicky smiled, "Dawn has a girlfriend, who is it." Ricky said angrily, "Dude you knew that for a few years and yeah but are you really that stupid." Dicky stood up, "I'm not stupid." Dawn turned around, "If you two could shut the fuck up that'll be nice." Ricky said, "Well you know why she hasn't done it yet." Dawn turned back around, "For your information, we're saving our virginity for prom night you fucking morons." Dicky said, "Girl on Girl that's hot." Dawn stormed out. Ricky said, "Now she's pissed off." Dicky said laughing, "Well it's not my fault or is it?" Ricky yelled, "Dicky you got her pissed off and now she will give you the silent treatment." Dawn came back in, "For the record, the most annoying brother award goes to Dicky." She left. Somehow she is so mad that she might not talk to us for a day from the last time we got her mad she ignored us, goddamnit but then I heard my phone ring.


	19. Chapter 19

"I'm sorry but a dime an hour is all you get." the store manager said. "A god damn dime what the fuck, I worked here for 2 years what's yo name?" Harley growled. The store manager said, "Mr. Losa but what is your problem miss?" Harley sighed, "I only work 2 1/2 on weekdays and 7 1/2 hours on weekends I have to work 5 hours weekdays and 17 hours on weekends what the fuck, I quit." Losa said, "Fine give up store property." Harley laughed, "I bought this here I bought this shitty vest here when Lark was the manager, he wasn't homophobic." Losa barked, "Get out Diaz you are hereby banned from Gr8t Grocery." Harley smirked, "My parents hate this store anyway ha, by the way, 'gives middle finger' ah fuck you." She drove off, I'll stop at home for a while then see Dawn wait no she should know cause hey, she's cute and stuff like that." Dawn saw Harley on her motorcycle and said in confusion, "Don't you have to work?" Harley shook her head, "No I quit and I feel good." Dawn smiled, "What will you do for work now." Harley shrugged, "I don't know but I'll think of something we need that money for our apartment in Seattle or did you want to move to Atlanta?" Dawn said, "Seattle we were planning on it for about a year."


	20. Chapter 20

Harley sighed, "You know babe that store is no good place to work I worked there for 2 years and I got a fucking dime, see and that is not the worst part you know." Dawn sat down, "All I heard is bullshit when I went in there that one day." Harley shook her head, "He is a homophobic asshole, I had to start working longer now I am going to find a new job." Dawn said, "Wait I might be able to talk to my dad if he could give you a job because he trusts you cause you are like the guy and I'm like the girl of this relationship so así que sí, él podría darte un trabajo." Harley nods, "OK, now you are better in Spanish, tell me what's going on?" Dawn said, "My brothers are idiots." Dicky frowned, "Hey I fucking heard that." Harley smirked, "You must suck in Spanish cause your sister tells me you get a lot of Fs." Dicky got scared and ran off, "You evil bitch."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first update of 2018 the last chapter will be posted on the day I started this story probably or before depends on my other stories

Dawn sat down and looked at the ceiling, "Do you think death is an option." Harley turned around, "What?" Dawn shrugged, "I don't know why I even said that." Harley sighed, "That was an understatement." Dawn stood up, "Look, what I'm saying is that winter break is coming up next week and we got stupid finals this week so we've could have just bailed out." Harley frowned, "Girl we can't bail out of finals, not only it'll go on our permanent record but it'll also help us get into a good college, anyway Spanish final we're going over the terms for section 1-5." Dawn said, "Ok I got this." Harley read the first sentence, "Ooh this one is hard, "During the night, a certain kind of animal kills but it doesn't fly and it has sharp teeth and it cannot eat anything hard." Dawn said, "Durante la noche, un cierto tipo de animal mata pero no vuela y tiene dientes filosos y no Puede comer nada difícil. I can't do this anymore, I'm done." Harley laughed, "Oh you, so cute and so optimistic." Dawn ran off, "I have to do my death option." Harley ran after her, "What's gotten into you."


	22. Chapter 22

Dawn stopped running and turned around and sighed, "Why are asking me if I'm ok? I don't want to talk about it." Harley shook her head, "You ain't being yourself, babe, just tell me what is going on." Dawn frowned, "Why should we talk about it, I'm fine so fine that we don't need to talk about anything." Harley crossed her arms, "Look if something or someone is bothering you come talk to me ok?" Dawn was still holding a grudge, "There is nothing to talk about everything is fine peachy actually can we just drop this por favor?" Harly sighed, "Ok tell me when you're ready." Dawn wasn't looking up, "I don't need this pressure, can we just get this shit over with." Harley said, "Ok let's talk." Dawn sat down, "I've been picked on." Harley started to get serious, "What who did it." Dawn sighed, "Her name is Stacy Olson, she's picked on me since middle school, no you never met her when you met me because she was in prison." Harley was now starting to get agitated, "She dares to hurt my girl oh hell no." Dawn said, "She used to pick on me and call me a dyke, she said I would die alone." Harley said, "Are you upset about this because I'm pissed." Dawn said, "Watch closely tomorrow to her walking up to me cause what were you doing yesterday?" Harley said, "I was grabbing some things from the office." Dawn kept looking at the floor. "She always called me a lesbian since 6th grade.Tomorrow watch what she does." Harley stood up and grabbed her things, "I''m going to go you need to be alone for a while call you later?" Dawn nods.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day, the girls were at their lockers when Olson walked up and said, "Wassup dyke." Dawn backed away and ran off. Harley shut her locker, "Oh so you must be the girl harassing my girlfriend well this shit stops right fucking now you hear me." Olson just laughed, "Well well well if it isn't dyke's fake girlfriend." Harley started to rage, "I'm actually her girlfriend and we are happy together damn it." Olso shook her head, "Look I might not know who you are." Harley got a text from Dawn: Bring my jacket from my locker I'm cold. She smiled, "Of course I will so you avoid her." Olson just stood there and Harley started to get angry, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE OR I'LL HAVE YOU ARRESTED AGAIN." She ran off. After class, Dawn walked the other way, "I'm not walking that way." Harley turned around and touched her girlfriend's shoulder, "I'm here with you." Dawn said, "I can't do it anymore, winter break starts at noon and I'm stumped."\


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes there's sexual content in this story now rating will be E now

Harley knew that since winter break started she can be with Dawn more but she hears something shocking. She got a call, "Where are you now? In your locker, who would put you in there. Oh that bitch is dead. Ok I'll go get you out because I'm your girlfriend and that I love you with a burning passion and always will even when in doubt." When Harley got to the lockers, she went to Dawn's locker and opened it and she fell out, "Good I'm out, the best girlfriend I ever had saved me from the terror of Olson, who's in detention for a couple of days. Let's go." They got to Harley's car as fast as they could, Dawn sat in relief I love the warmth of your car like your body heat always heals me up." Harley laughed, "I'm sure it does." Harley looked at Dawn, "Ok we start our new job at Grumpy Nick's Grocery. Because working with your parents will obviously be crazy and I know why is Ethan still in high school he's like a year older than me oh yeah he failed all his classes last year. My older sisters are in college and my younger siblings are mature now. But anyway we could get to work early." Dawn nodded, "We have training today but we got to change." Harley smirked, "Yep and." Dawn said, "We see each change in gym class cause we have lockers next to each other, you love laughing at my breast." Harley started to laugh, "But they're so cute." Dawn started to blush, "I love you." Harley nodded, "Not as much as I love you."


	25. Chapter 25

When they got to work they saw a friend, "If it ain't my favorite lesbians." It was Kurt Hawking, quarterback, wrestler. Harley said, "Kurt I thought you had wrestling practice today." Kurt shook his head, "Nope, Harley did you forgot wrestling starts in January." Harley nodded, "Right." Dawn said, "What's the job." Kurt pointed, "You need membership cards which you can over at the counter, here's how it goes Harley you're running the register right?" Harley nodded. He continues, "Dawn your job is to put the groceries in these boxes and take them to the person's car and you're done easy enough my break time. I'm going to my dealer." Harley said, "Kurt why do you even have a dealer." Kurt said, "Not a drug dealer but a certain dealer who I owe money to." Harley nods, "Ok." Dawn turned around, "Customer." The person stops and says, "I can't believe you work here Diaz." Harley shook her head, "Losa get the hell away from us." Losa laughed, "Bye dykes did you hear my niece is out of jail."


	26. Chapter 26

During the drive from work, Harley looked at Dawn, "We need to talk about something." Dawn shook her head, "What? About Us? Are we breaking up? I knew this was coming since the first day we started dating." Harley frowned, "No nothing like that, why would I ever do something that dumb by breaking your heart. It's that you can't let Stacey try to torture you because come college we aren't going to the same college, I'm going to Seattle tech and you the Community College up there. Just remember, we will always have each other. Did I go off road shit back on the road." Dawn sighed, "What's the plan this weekend since we don't work this weekend." Harley smiled, "A drive." Dawn walked to the door she walked in and said, "Ugh first day of work makes me tired." Dicky opened his mouth, Dawn growled, "If the only words that come out of your mouth are something smart, I don't want to hear it Ok we got a deal? Great?" She fell on her bed in distress when she got a text: Look it's not you, it's me, I'm sorry. She cocked her head, "She can't be" She texted back: Why is this happening to me?" Then she got another text: <3- remember I will love you for the longest time even though we might fight soon, you should always have me, get some sleep you looked worn out after work." Dawn smiled, "Oh great I knew she wouldn't." The next day, Dawn stood up and tried to stand up for herself but Harley grabbed her arm, "Come on we need to talk. Are you sure you want to stand up for yourself to Stacey she's twice your size, she can easily crush you. Be careful of what you say I love you."


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution: Major Swearing, suicidal thoughts

It was at the end of school when Olson approached, Dawn with her nasty grin, "Oh Hey there you stupid girl." Dawn frowned, "Get away from me right fucking now, you no good bitch, why the fuck do you even bother me, do you got anything better to do then be a stupid ass monkey I don't fucking care what you say to me because I will ignore your ugly ass face, you jizzing egomaniac of a jackass. Stupid jerkass," her face turned red Olson got enraged, "Harper you and I will fight behind the school in 10 minutes be there or you die which you will." Harley saw Dawn ran off, she growled at Olson, "Aléjate de mi cara, mujer falsa, puta gilipollas, puedo ir todo el día, pero tengo que perseguir a mi niña, ¡así que MÚDATE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Olson groaned, "She is so a wimp and I see why you deal with her do you hate her?" Harley got pissed even more, "Amo tanto a mi novia y ella es tan linda cuando tiene miedo. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VETE A LA MIERDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!." Olson walked off Harley went to look for Dawn and she wasn't anywhere in school, they don't work that day so she went to her car Dawn wasn't there, she heard crying and found Dawn by the back alleyway and she walked up to her, "Come On let's go." They went back to the car, "I am done with school fuck graduation, fuck my job, fuck everything. I am done with this bullshit, I know you're there for me but fuck my entire life, I am going to go kill myself cause I'm not wanted." Harley kinda got mad, "Why would you say shit like that, I won't let that happen, neither will your family or mine, my family thought you were soft and easygoing and were glad I found a girl like you. I will be not in a good mod if you try anything like that. Sorry, if I sound like I'm yelling but, just remember." Dawn cried, "You Hate my guts?" Harley frowned, "No I love you no matter what." Dawn smiled, "Ok I understand."


	28. Chapter 28

Harley stopped her car, "Ok Dawn you need some time alone to get sorted out I love you, see you tomorrow." Dawn nodded with a tear down her cheek, "I really should be alone for a while to calm down." Harley smiled and kissed Dawn's forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow." Dawn walked into the house and Dicky said, "Ok so can I....." Dawn muttered, "Shut up." She fell on her bed and texted Harley: I don't understand why I need to cool off, wait I understand now. Harley texted back: Now you were saying some things that worried me but just don't do that again, being tough, you had a breakdown so Olson is gonna get it for doing that. Love you :). Dawn sighed and text back: See you around 7:30? Harley texted back: Yep.


	29. Chapter 29

Harley smiled as she saw Dawn get in her car, "Are you ok, I hope so." Dawn said, "Can we just get going?" Harley nodded, "Ok." Somehow Dawn saw Olson by her locker and she went the other way, "Take my bag to my locker and grab my stuff for class." Harley thought, "Is she trying to avoid...." Olson laughed, "Diaz where is the wimp?" Harley muttered, "Can you stay out of my way and things will be good, stay away from my girlfriend as well." Harley went to class and Dawn was head down on the table and she was whispering something, "Harley I am the stupidest girl, but I am not sure I say dumb things but yeah." Harley sighed, "I love you, cause of that." Dawn smiled, "I just can't stand seeing Olson every day." Harley said, "I kinda put you know what in her locker. Got it from a dealer so I can put an end to it." Dawn giggled, "Oh you devil." Something then happened, Dawn fell out of her seat. Harley then looked at her with a look on her face. She texted Ricky: Bro, this is your sister's girlfriend, Dawn passed out and it doesn't look good I'm taking her to the hospital. Call your Parents. Ricky texted back: On it, wait is she responding? Harley texted back: She is still breathing just get it done.


	30. Chapter 30

"What happened again, say it slow," Ms. Harper said. Harley said, "We were in class and Dawn fell out of the chair but thank god she was breathing." Mr. Harper said, "Here she comes." Dawn was in a wheelchair, "I am fine it was just I don't know, the point is I am going do ok." Harley turned around, "At least you're ok." Dawn stood up, "Now I am ready for spring break, we did get that week off right." Harley looked confused, "There is something, we can't talk about it right now." Ms. Harper chuckled, "Oh the sex talk I get it." Harley frowned, "Not that, baby we can't go out of town for spring break due to us working I know you were looking forward to having the weekend off but we can't ditch work for a week." Dawn nodded, "I understand that it can't happen, work is more important. I passed out because I have bipolar disorder." Harley was now confused again, "Babe you never seem depressed." Mr. Harper said, "She always is in her room when she isn't talking to you she is cutting herself." Dawn shook her head, "I am depressed a lot. It has to do with something." Harley took Dawn's hand, "You'll be ok."


	31. Chapter 31

A week has passed and the new work schedules were out Harley looked at them, "Babe looks like we got spring break off." Dawn smiled, "Oh my god, that means we...." Harley stopped her there, "Have you ever been skiing." Dawn shook her head, "I suck at it." Harley said, "Ok just asking." Dawn sighed, "Why?" Harley took her girlfriend's hand and said, "Shifts over let's go." Dawn sat in the car with a sort of grin, "I don't like my newly found problem." Harley frowned, "Look I know it sucks but remember you'll be ok." Dawn nodded. When Harley dropped Dawn off she said, "I love you so much and remember to look forward to spring break." Dawn was confused, "Huh?" Harley kissed Dawn's cheek, "You'll find out soon enough." Dawn walked in and Nicky said, "Well you know for a reason I don't like your girlfriend, mom, dad, Ricky, and Dicky might, but I don't." Dawn said in a tone, "I don't give a fuck if you hate her, she loves me but hates you as well." Nicky smirked, "Whatever." Dicky walked downstairs, "You know the only reason she hates you, Nicky, is, you don't rub off on her, meaning not really I don't know what else to say." Dawn was shocked, "You said something smart, and you are repeating the 12th grade for the 2nd fucking time, not like how Harley repeated 10th once before I met her and she became the better half of me, I knew she was a year older than me though." Nicky crossed his arm, "I am repeating 12th grade again." Dawn shook her head, "I don't fucking care." She fell on her bed when she got to her room she quickly texted Harley: Can you call me. Harley texted back: Sorry baby can't right now, I am doing the homework. We need to go over Spanish sometime again. Dawn wrote back: Ok I am going to do the homework as well call me tomorrow? Harley sent back: We will see each other tomorrow. She then saw what texted back: Oh yeah. Ethan ran in, "You know I quit high school cause I turned 21. She chuckled, "Yes you did well lately Dawn has been trying to figure out about our skiing thing I think the Harpers are going to be invited which they won't tell Dawn but Ricky and the two morons know." Ethan nodded, "Ok." Harley texted Dawn a little help: The answer to 12 is, Cuando la canción del pájaro termina, sale el pitido del búho. Dawn sent back: I love you. Harley said: Not as much as I love you.


	32. Chapter 32

"Well, that's early," Harley groaned as she looked at the graduation seating chart out, it was the end of April and Harley said, "So do you have any planned this weekend you know prom is on Saturday do you wanna go with me." Dawn nodded, "Ok." Harley said, "Look we found a nice apartment between the colleges 15 minutes to mine and yours across the street." Dawn crossed her arms, "We are still living together even though..... whatever you said." Harley smiled, "We got to get to work I think we got a meeting, we got a new boss since the old one is dead." At Grumpy Nick's Grocers, the new boss said, "Good Evening everyone I'm Mr. Richmond but you can call me Malcolm and we are going to have a manager and assistant manager and I come to two of the best cashiers, our manager is Kurt Hawking and our assistant manager is Harley Diaz, everyone dismissed but you two come with me." Harley sighed, "Ok babe see you in a while." She quickly kissed Dawn's cheek before going into the office along with Kurt, "You two are going to need these silver vests and that's it." Harley walked out in the new vests and walked up to Dawn, "So who's the new cashier?" Dawn shrugged, "Here he comes." Harley's jaw dropped, "Ok it's just Mitch Jackson the Linebacker of the football team." Mitch said, "Yo sup Harper, eh Diaz nice vest, sup homie you got one too." Harley growled, "Listen, dude, you treat my girlfriend with respect or else." Mitch chuckled, "I will you know."


	33. Chapter 33

Their high school year is coming to a close in 2 weeks and now it's party time. Harley sat down, "So I thought we do ours together because it'll be nice." Dawn nodded, "Ok. What does it say about the apartment?" Harley looked at the paper, "Well all I can say is you would love it." Dawn stood up in shock, "She's back." Harley said, "Who?" Dawn shrieked, "Pia Monez another girl who picked on me and then she just suddenly stopped." Monez walked up to Dawn, "Harper we need to talk, who are you oh yeah you must be the girlfriend of Harper." Harley nodded, "2 years." Monez raised her eyebrows, "Anyway, Harper I need your advice, how do I get Quinn Miller to like me?" Dawn said, "Monez she's a freshman soon a sophomore, you're going to be a senior next year because you weren't here all year why do you like her." Harley stood up, "Look here's what you do you go up to her and talk to her and get to know her and see if she is interested in you and if you want to stop by the Battery Park in Denver this weekend for our grad party and we invited her because she is a nice kid." Dawn stopped her there, "Monez why are you being nice to me." Monez smiled, "My name isn't Pia Monez it's Piper Russo now cause I changed it and because I've been here all year you just never noticed me by my look at the beginning of the year but I got held back so I changed my personal identity into this girl and look I did get a 2 month suspension and...." Harley sat back down, "Then why haven't you gotten near her all year." Russo shrugged, "I was scared of you." Dawn laughed, "Harley? Why would you be scared of her." Russo patted Dawn on the shoulder, "All you need to know is, you got a great girlfriend and she always treats you right, you are her first priority." Harley backed away, "I need to talk to Quinn about the plan changes." Russo took a breath, "You know I really like Quinn help me now." Harley smiled, "Yo Russo this is Quinn." For Quinn, she was a short blonde girl, "Look I don't know who the hell you are, I don't fucking care what you are but too me that's what I need in a girl." Russo walked towards her, "My name isn't really important but what you need is a tough girlfriend who will fight whoever picks on you. By the way, Harper I'm sorry I picked on you years back, now back to my bully state to keep this girl safe." Quinn said, "My parents want to meet you to see if you are good enough for me." Piper sighed, "See ya two enjoy college I got another year here or until she graduates but peace." Dawn shook her head, "Now she will bully and there we go again."


	34. Chapter 34

"I can't believe what I am hearing, you are really going to break up with me?" Dawn asked in a sad tone. Harley nodded, "I found out I'm moving to France for a year. I am so sorry." Dawn stood up, "I will not go without you by my side in Seattle, I will need you, I'm killing myself don't stop me." Harley shook her head, "Stop seriously." Dawn put her head down, "My life is over I hate you." Harley frowned, "No you don't there's a reason why I am not going to Seattle anymore, I knew we were planning it but I love you and it's an opportunity but I'm rejecting it, I am not breaking your heart why would I? SIT FUCKING DOWN RIGHT NOW WE NEED TO TALK." Dawn sat down, "You never got this mad before in front of me." Harley took a breath, "I am sorry I just got angry, do not kill yourself, I can't break up with the cutest girl in the world, I love you we are breaking up because will you marry me?" Dawn started to sob, "But this means we are..... Ok, but we are still too young." Harley laughed, "I'm 19, you're 18 it's ok I talked to your family they want this for you." Dawn turned her head, "I may not be ready for this can we wait for a few years." Harley nodded, "Ok whatever you need." Dawn layed her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, "This feels right, good thing we aren't breaking up, this wouldn't be the same with someone else."


	35. Chapter 35

Harley was driving to her girlfriend's to see her about something, she went up to the door and Dawn was sitting outside, "Hey." Harley turned, "Hey baby, we have to talk." Dawn nodded, "I was going back inside anyway can we go to my room to talk?" Harley nodded, "Let's go in." Dawn sat on her bed and softly said, "I really should not marry you, I'm not ready." Harley held her girlfriend, "We can hold it off for a few years." Dawn sighed, "You're right, I want to marry you but there's this other girl Stacey Olson's partner in crime, Destiny Nolke, she beat me up every day before she got arrested see this scar on my back feel it." Harley put her hand on her girl's back and shook her head, "The nerve of some people, it's big." Dawn cried, "I know had it since ninth grade, the worst beating of my life, that's when I became a nervous bitch." Harley looked down, "You see you got to change your image up." Dawn smiled, "Could you help me." Harley took her girlfriend's hand and said, "It'll be a change, how about some highlights in your hair along I'll be by tomorrow to do this." Dawn stood up, "I need a change of look so highlights couldn't hurt." Harley kissed Dawn softly on the lips, "See you tomorrow." Dawn shrugged and fell on her bed. The next day the girls were outside so there won't be dye on the floor. Dawn asked, "Are you sure about this Har?" Harley nodded, "Hey do you want to keep being picked on so we're going to fucking do this right." She started by putting the spray on a stran of hair, Dawn said, "If you are sure about this I have to trust my girlfriend to do this." Harley smiled, "You're done not you need it cut a bit then we're done." Dawn stood up and looked it the mirror, "Damn I look good, no more." Harley shook her head, "You are so fine just someone I would lay a kiss on." Dawn sat down and said, "Are you sure that this could work?" Harley stared blankly, "I have no idea," she stood up, "We got to go to work, Kurt's last day is today." Dawn stood up, "I'll be right back got to change." Harley said, "I brought mine." The girls ran upstairs quickly.


	36. Chapter 36

Dawn paced slowly at her check out line, "Would Harley ever say she may not promote me to the assistant manager? I'm her fiance for crying out loud. No probably not she will promote me." Kurt stood on a chair, "May I have your attention, I am going to Minnesota for college, I'm leaving after graduation today is my last day now, new manager Harley has some things to say." Harley stood up, "I will be here for 2 more months, and now our boss wanted me to promote someone to assistant manager, I have chosen 1 candidate, she is so hardworking and she is someone close to me, Dawn come here." Dawn walked to Harley, "You're serious, are you, Har?" Harley nodded, "I am tomorrow is your first day as assistant manager." Kurt smiled, "Harper you went from a sweet lesbian to a young woman still making it work in the world. Diaz, as for you went from an optimistic lesbian to a great friend I could relate to in a situation kind of way. But now you two are voted \cutest couple 3 times" Dawn frowned, "Ugh." The rest of the day Harly was going over the expectations, "You get an extended break and I'll give you a 24% raise." She then gave a flirty wink. Dawn giggled, "Oh my god I love you and everyone went back to work." Harley nudged her girlfriend with a strict but still a flirty tone of voice, "Get back to work." Harley shook her head, "You see Kurt this is why I took Dawn under my wing. She is a wonderful girlfriend and she loves me more than anything, without me she's just gone." Kurt said, "So how about you do you love her?" Harley growled, "Homie you know I care about her as much as I love her as much as I protect her so do the math bitch." Kurt backed away as Harley walked to Dawn's check out line, "Hey cute one I was thinking after graduation we should work for a couple months by end of July move to Seattle." Dawn shrugged, "Then we will get privacy we deserve." Harley laughed, "Get to work or you're fired." She walked off, which left Dawn puzzled then started to work." It was during the drive home, Harley brought something up, "Look I will be happy to help you get in the new position I have full control of you then but wait I do not as much as your parents do." Dawn turned her head, "I got to get ready for our graduation sometime next week."


	37. Chapter 37

It was finally the week of graduation and things could change forever, Dawn had been sent to the principal for something serious. Harley walked with Dawn, "You need back up?" Dawn smiled, "No, I'll be fine." Harley nodded, "Come to the car when you're done." Dawn sat in the office then the Principal, Dr. Alexander opened the door, "Ms. Harper can you come in." Dawn sat down in a chair, "What is it." Dr. Alexander let out a frown as she got her records, "You did poorly in Spanish, Science, and Social Studies." Dawn spoke up, "I did?" Alexander nodded and growled, "You will not graduate and will have to repeat 12th grade, I'm so sorry." Dawn stood up, "You know what I don't give a shit." Alexander shook her head, "Ms. Harper I understand you are getting married?" Dawn walked out. Harley saw Dawn walk to her locker, "How did it go." Dawn turned her head, "Why the hell are you asking me, everything is fine in Happyland whoo, it's always ok there and nowhere else, well I don't think so." Harley thought, "The fuck is she talking about." Dawn let out a sigh, "You know this is serious..." Alexander motioned Dawn back, "I messed up these aren't your grades I messed them up with your idiot brother, you are graduating." Dawn walked out, "Huh that was so confusing time to get to work." Harley stopped the car, "Here's the key to the manager's office I got to do something, so see you in there."


	38. Chapter 38

It was graduation, the girls were making sure they had everything they needed, Dawn was freaking out, "Will it be good will I graduate, Har tell me it'll be OK." Harley nodded, "It will all be ok babe, it's just graduation, we'll be heading out to Seattle in a few weeks." Dawn said, "I think I'm ready for the next chapter in our life we would hopefully get this all done so we can start packing." Harley set a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, "Stay positive, Ok are we ready to head to the school." Dawn smiled, "Yeah I guess I am." The girls went downstairs and Ricky muttered, 'You both know that after today I'm headed to Florida, while you two Seattle and those two need to repeat 12th grade." Harley shrugged, "Ok so are we ready." Dawn made a face, "Yes." In the school gym, Dawn was a bit worried, "Harley you have to tell me that since we are graduating will we..." Harley mouthed, "Shut up." After a few hours of the service, the girls left but then life struck them, "That was..... back me up here." Harley started the car, "Weird we found out, that the high school would be closing forever." Dawn laughed, "Where will the idiots go now." Harley pulled out of the parking lot and said, "They said Wilka Predz High, from what I heard they'll get a better education." Dawn looked at the diploma, "Ok so now what's next."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next 4 chapters are bonus chapters about how first week of college would go for them


	39. Chapter 39

A few months have passed and they were both in Seattle in their apartment and it was the first day of college. Harley was trying to wake Dawn up, "Hey wake up we have to get going." Dawn smiled, "Oh you're so romantic." Harley rolled her eyes, "I know I am just get up, we're late." Dawn got up, "Not on the first day." Harley laughed, "Tricked you," Dawn giggled, "You are such a bitch." Harley kissed her girlfriend, "I know." Dawn stood up, "Want to know why I love living with you." Harley shook her head, "I make you feel safe and secure, you love the way you are treated by me, you love my warmth, also we get to share a bed." Dawn pointed out, "Yes." After a few hours, the girls left the apartment." Harley stopped a moment, "Oh Seattle Tech is the Community College, we are going to the same college." They went to find a good parking spot. When they went to get their schedules Dawn groaned, "Oh great Spanish first, then I got Science, then Calculus, then history, then gym class then I'm done." Harley nodded, "We got Spanish and gym together." Dawn sighed, "3 classes without you I'll survive."


	40. Chapter 40

"First Spanish Class of today let's sit oh shit I'm in that corner, you're behind me," Harley said. They sat down and Dawn was next to a tall, short-haired boy, "Oh who are you I'm Seth what's your name tell me your name shorty." Dawn growled, "I have a girlfriend." Harley turned around, "Hola Motha Fucka." Seth said, "Easy dudettes I get it jeez." A girl sits next to Harley and she stares at her and opened her mouth. Harley muttered, "Don't you dare flirt with me chica my girlfriend is right behind me." The girl looked and said, "Ok I wasn't going to, Britt is the name my girlfriend, Sophie is way over there you see her." Harley nods, "Yeah I see her, but isn't weird the teacher is not here yet." Dawn was heading for the door, "I'm going back to bed." Harley stood up, "I have to talk to the girl leaving the class." Dawn was by the car, "Why the hell did you follow me out." Harley sighed, "I hate this place turns out we aren't supposed to be enrolled here." Dawn smiled, "To be honest I got rejected." Harley frowned, "Well I can't believe it, why did you do that." Dawn shook her head, "I couldn't risk losing you, without you I'm nothing." Harley stood up, "Dawn there's nothing that would make me leave you." Dawn started to tear up, "I should go to the apartment." Harley nods, "Well I guess I'll see you in a few hours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a turn


	41. Chapter 41

"I can't wear this, I'll look like a bafoon," Dawn complained. Harley put a finger on her girlfriend's lips, "But you are my bafoon and I think you would look you know more cute in this." Dawn groaned, "You better make it "amazing" tonight." Harley laughed, "Oh that right, it will be you know it's always amazing." Dawn said, "But you gotta be more you know." Harley kissed her girlfriend, "I get it, you just want to spend life with me and that is so cute." Dawn frowned, "Ok then, you seem to know me well." Harley shook her head, "Ok weirdo." After five hours Dawn stood up, "This sucks we aren't doing anything we don't work, it's a Saturday we're just sitting here and wow just think, we could be on a date, instead we're in our apartment." Harley grabbed Dawn's hand, "You know let's head out for the day, just you and me." Dawn smiled, "Well we spend like almost every day together, we share a bed, so yeah let's do it."


	42. 26 Years Later Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new ending epilogue

It's been 26 years since they graduated from high school and now they have 2 kids, a daughter, Lexi Tina Diaz and a son 4 years later, Jackson "Jax" William Diaz. A college recruiter was coming that day. Lexi opened the house door, "So what time is this guy coming?" Harley said, "About an hour, how's that girlfriend of yours?" Dawn sat on the couch, "Don't ask." Lexi walked off, "I haven't told her I am going to college in Boston, that's going to hurt her. She's going into her junior year in September and I just don't want to break her heart." There was a knock on the door, "It's her I'll be out here." 

Jax walked in, "Hey Ma I have a question regarding, this summer are we really going to help her get situated in her apartment for college." Harley said, "Jax my only son, we have to, she needs our help." Dawn walked to her son and shrugged and sat back down. Jax went to the basement. Dawn spoke up, "I need to know something, what's going on with...." Harley frowned, "Are you okay, you've been more quiet." Dawn said, "I'm fine just that I was thinking, what if I say I'm pregnant." Harley raised eyebrows, "It's been 14 years and you missed your you know what?" Dawn nods, "Yeah." 

Lexi walked back in, "Come on you." Harley asked, "So what's up." Lexi said, "Well Serena was kind of upset that she was moving away from me, so I asked where she said Boston and I told her I am going to college there, she was happy then. Wow today is turning out okay." Dawn shrugged, "So I guess you will see her a lot?" Lexi shook her head, "She will be moving there in July and I am going there in a few weeks. I am getting transfered so I have training up there." Harley nods, "You do you


End file.
